tonari_no_kaibutsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Asako Natsume
}} is one of the protagonists, and a second year student at Syoyo High School. She is somewhat dim-witted, and often receives low grades. She had no friends outside the internet, until she met Yoshida Haru and Mizutani ShizukuTonari no Kaibutsu-kun manga; Chapter 3, page 26. Appearance Natsume is a young girl of average height with light, mahogany-brown hair and big honey eyes. She keeps her hair loose, sometimes changing up her style, and lets her bangs fringe down to the top of her eyes. Throughout the series Natsume has often been identified as exceptionally attractive, both by herself and others''Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun'' manga; Chapter 3, page 13''Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun'' manga; Chapter 28, page 7. Her main outfit consists of a regular gakuran, a redish brown jacket over a cream school sweatshirt and a white shirt with a light pink bow tie. She wears a black checkered miniskirt with grey lines, on her feet she wears short black socks and a pair of sneakers. Personality Asako Natsume is in the same class as Shizuku and Haru. Even though she hangs out with them, Natsume is unintelligent, has low grades, and does not have any friends outside of the Internet. After having made friends of her own, Natsume is shown to understand very much to other lonely girls, such as Oshima and Iyo, recognizing her former self in them. She is stubborn and sensitive, but is also very innocent and optimistic. She is well-aware of her own attractiveness, viewing it as a curse because it would turn girls against her as it had happened in middle school. History Natsume had a lonely middle school life mainly due to her attractiveness. Girls would shun her because boys would confess their love to her, even though she didn't want them to. Bullied throughout middle school, she turned to the online community for friendship and became awkwardly anti-social. Online, she is known as "a pretty girl with just hair problems." Natsume was always typing away on her laptop until she started regularly hanging out with Shizuku, Yoshida, and Sohei. She was first introduced into the anime during episode one, when Yoshida asked her where Shizuku went while she was on her laptop during a classroom break. She is a stubborn and blunt person, with sensitive and understanding traits. She often thinks things are her fault as seen during the Syoyo School Festival, where Mitty (Shizuku) gave her the cold shoulder and told Natsume to mind her own business. She cried her eyes out, but still refused to apologise first. Plot She is in the same class as Shizuku, Yoshida, and Sohei. Her first anime debut was during episode one when Yoshida asked her where Shizuku went while she was typing away on her laptop during a classroom break. She was one of the many people who were scared of Yoshida, but soon came to realise that he is not very scary despite his impulsive aggression and violence. She isn't very bright in her studies and quickly befriended Mitty (Shizuku) and Yoshida after asking for their assistance for the upcoming make-up exams, as she was trying to avoid remedial classes. Yoshida agrees when he finds out that she needed to avoid remedial classes because she was meeting up with her online community, offline. While they helped her study, Yoshida accompanies Natsume to the offline event and scared off Natsume's friends. The community began to shun Natsume due to Yoshida's behaviour. Natsume is very blunt and often seen trying to encourage both Yoshida and Shizuku so they can finally further their relationship. She also desperately wants Shizuku to confide her secrets to her, since Shizuku is her very first female friend. She develops feelings for Mitsuyoshi Yoshida's cousin and confessed with the encouragement of Sasayan-kun. She rejected Sasayan on their first day back to school when she sensed that he was attracted to her over the summer. Sasayan became offended and their friendship spiralled downwards. When they sorted out their differences, he admitted that he does indeed like her. She rejects him a second time and acts awkward around Sasayan for the rest of their time together. Relationships Mitsuyoshi Misawa Mitsuyoshi is one of Natsume's friends and her crush. At first, Mitsuyoshi and Natsume started off as friends, but one day, he came to help her while she was being mocked by two girls at a cafe. After this incident, Natsume quickly developed feelings for him and became nervous and quiet around him. In an attempt to confess her love for him on New Year's Eve, she is turned down by Mitsuyoshi. This causes her to rant about how she hates boys and how love changes people. Mitsoyoshi often acts like an older brother around her. He gives her advice when she needs it the most and he helps her out in situations like in the cafe. Mitsuyoshi secretly likes Natsume, but rejected her because of the age difference. Sōhei Sasahara In the beginning and throughout most of the story, Natsume and Sasayan have a pretty good friendship. Natsume even admits that Sasayan is the only boy (next to Haru) that she could relax with. They both fight over some things, but gets better later. Natsume mistakes Sasayan's feelings towards her, and gets into a fight. In the end, they solve things out, and Sasayan confesses that he does like her, causing Natsume to reject him and react frighteningly. Sasayan is seemed to have liked Natsume since very long, and after Sasayan's confession, Natsume starts showing signs that she likes him back, like letting Sasayan rest his head on her shoulder after giving him a short lecture on being lonely, in which she tells him that when you're lonely, you end up thinking of the worst things. Mizutani Shizuku They met when Natsume desperately needed help studying because she had plans to meet with "friends" on the day remedial classes were held for the ones who failed the retest. Although often cold towards Natsume, they are still quite good friends. Natsume has a strange loyalty to "Mitty" and considers her as a close friend. She tries to help her develop Shizuku's relationship with Haru whenever she can. Yoshida Haru Despite meeting him along with Shizuku, Natsume has a bit of a difficult relationship with Haru. Natsume always gives him advice on how to improve his relationship with Shizuku and tells him what he's doing to upset Shizuku. Like Shizuku, she does put up with his more challenging characteristics. Chizuru Ōshima Natsume doesn't have much of a personal relationship with Oshima, but her opinion is based on what she's seen between her and Haru. Like Yamaguchi, Natsume considers Oshima a rival for Shizuku. Part of her reason behind trying to push Shizuku and Haru together is because she feels jealous for Shizuku. Yet, sometime later, she apologizes and tells her to try her best. Yamaguchi Iyo Yamaguchi Kenji Out of all the people she's met, Natsume gets along with Kenji the least. He oftens becomes angry whenever she says something about Shizuku and Haru's relationship. She even told him to leave Shizuku and Haru alone, which made him lash out at her. References Navigation Quotes - "If you're lonely, you'll just end up thinking of the worst things." (To Sohei Sasahara) - "Who cares about school? The real me lives on the internet!" - "I hate boys! And I really hate boys who try to hit on me!" Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Syoko High School Category:Main Characters